The present invention relates to high frequency signal processing circuits and, more particularly, to high frequency signal processing circuits provided in monolithic integrated circuit chips.
Current and future millimeter wave commercial and military communication systems require high performance transceivers with reduced size, weight, reconfigurability, versatility and low cost. Monolithic microwave integrated chip (MMIC) technology was a major breakthrough in reducing the individual component sizes, flexibility and versatility. In typical transceivers currently available, several individual MMICs are assembled via epoxy or solder, and wire bonding, with individual passive components (resistors, capacitors, etc.) into a package to realize its operating circuits and components which assemblies in turn are relatively costly and bulky. Thus, there is a desire for smaller, less expensive, transceivers for use in communication, tracing, sensor, and security systems including, but not limited to, phased array radars, automotive collision avoidance, airport surveillance, image radar, wireless uplink and downlink communication, etc.